


Убегая  от времени. Раскрея/Такео 2

by mnogabukv



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, POV First Person, Romantic Fluff, Songfic, True Love, ООС персонажей, волшебное преображение
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnogabukv/pseuds/mnogabukv
Summary: Время летит мерцая крыльямиЗавтра, как и вчера и сегодня.Пока я сама на светящихся крыльях,Убегаю прочь от времени,Убегаю прочь от времени.Schubert - Auf dem Wasser zu singenРаскрея/Такео в качестве романтической пары





	Убегая  от времени. Раскрея/Такео 2

**Author's Note:**

> «Я теперь – самое счастливое существо на земле. Быть может, то же самое произносили до меня и другие. Но ни у кого не было для этого стольких оснований. Я даже счастливее Джейн. Она только улыбается, а я – хохочу!»
> 
> из письма Элизабет Беннет - миссис Гардинер  
> Дж.Остен "Гродость и предубеждение".

Она словно убегает от самой себя и от своих непосильных обязанностей Лорда.  
Впрочем, кто упомянул это оскорбительное сочетание «непосильные» и «обязанности»?  
Она снова любима, как было прежде, когда еще жив был ее чудесный, но такой чудной, чудаковатый отец, он бы точно удивился ее своевольной выходке.  
Именно так бы он это и называл, сиюминутной причудой, мимолетной слабостью, вызванной вынужденным длительным одиночеством, как телесным, так и другим, душевным. Женским своеволием, в конце концов.  
Раскрея мысленно усмехается, старый слуга Рэйзела, Франкенштейн, мог бы употребить еще более грубое обозначение того, что произошло, «бешенство матки», например. Впрочем, он-то как раз ничего такого не скажет, потому что в кои-то веки она сумела переиграть этого проныру на его же собственном поле.  
В конце концов, она тоже похитила у него нечто ценное, то, чем он дорожил, чем гордился.  
Может быть уязвила его собственнические или родительские чувства, или же задела его амбиции гениального ученого.  
Ноблесс всегда упрекали в сухости эмоций, оборотни, к примеру,или обвиняли в закостенелости тысячелетних традиций, высокомерии и бог знает еще в каких прегрешениях и недостатках. Ставя "на вид" немыслимые чудачества ее отца или добровольное затворничество истинного ноблесс, сделавшего свое предназначение - оберегать смертных людей от своевольного вмешательства более древних рас почти что манией.  
«Смертные», «смерть» - почему она то и дело возвращается к этому слову?  
Она не может не сознавать, что ее зыбкое счастье столь же обманчиво и мимолетно, как отражение солнечных бликов на кажущейся спокойной и безмятежной поверхности воды.  
Она заглядывается в эти невозможно голубые, цвета такой же зеленовато-морской волны, глаза, и ей кажется, что ее счастье вечно. Может быть ее покорила эта светившаяся в них искренняя чистота, придававшая всему, что он говорил или делал, даже тому, как он молчал ощущение надежного спокойствия и уверенности перенести что бы то ни было.  
То самое ощущение надежного плеча, естественное продолжение заботы, а заботы, как естественного проявления любви.  
Любви до самой смерти, как естественное продолжение супружеского долга.  
На плечах Рэйзела, сколько она его помнит, всегда ощущалась большая ответственность. За счастье земных людей и за преемственность благородных традиций ноблесс, он же посмел взять на свои плечи ответственность за нее.  
За нее, не как представительницу высшего звания Лорда.  
Такое ощущение, будто он впервые, кроме ее отца, кроме кого бы то ни было, разглядел в ней своими удивительными глазами обычную земную женщину.  
И она убегает прочь, от самой себя, от того, кем она стала сейчас перед ним, смертным, не родовитым, не знатным, с измененным сознанием и памятью. Сильным, уверенным в себе и в возможности полюбить ее всю, как она есть, без условий и условностей,перед настоящим мужчиной.  
Она и не знала, что может настолько естественно и просто любить.  
Любить, как дышать, или петь, или смеяться, убегая прочь от себя прежней по течению волн прихотливой судьбы, и быть любимой.  
Он взял на себя ответственность за ее необыкновенное счастье.

 

2016

**Author's Note:**

> Schubert - Auf dem Wasser zu singen  
> Ian Bostridge  
> https://youtu.be/4OyRAOa57o0
> 
> В.Иванова Баркарола/V.Ivanova   
> https://youtu.be/eYRwGSKSMnY 


End file.
